Daddy Turbo
by TheQsisters
Summary: Tara, Turbo's daughter, escapes from the Fungeon and plans to revive Turbo. Parody of Daddy Discord.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Discord King Candy and Tara Song Parody

**I'm surprised that no one has thought of this yet or they have but I haven't found it on YouTube. Anyway, I got really hooked on this fan made song that was a parody of the Phantom of the Opera called Daddy Discord. By the by, I was looking at the Wreck-it Ralph Fandom Wiki and apparently, King Candy had a daughter named Tara. She pretty much looked like Turbo and some other bad sugar rush OC. She had brown hair, grey skin, one blue eye, one yellow eye and a red and white jumpsuit-like dress. I hate those OCs because I think Turbo/King Candy's only love is racing. Anyway, I'll let this one slide because I love the song and putting Vanellope instead would be a huge awkward moment because I'm pretty sure after her encounter with Turbo, she would never ever want to see him again. I won't use my own OCs because A: I don't have any and B: I despise making OCs unless the fic really needs one. Anyhow, jeez I keep rambling. Sorry! I'll be quiet now. I hope you enjoy my parody. Now Nvq00 proudly presents Daddy Turbo!**

* * *

President Vanellope Von Schweetz ran after the abomination. "Hey! Get back here!" she yelled. Tara looked behind her with her mismatched eyes and blew a raspberry at Vanellope, "Race you to the exit!" She ran down the long pink hall as fast as she could. Vanellope's chest pounded as she ran after Tara, even using her glitch! Oreo guards were close behind but could not catch up to the girls. Tara clutched something in her hand close to her chest as she ran through the sugar castle. She finally stopped and looked around. She had made it to the throne room and the grand doors to freedom were there, so why had she stopped? Vanellope's yelling could be heard in the background. Tara had to think fast. She grabbed the handle of one of the doors and pulled. Then, she slammed the door as hard as she could and ran up the white staircases until she was out of her pursuers' sight.

Vanellope sprinted into the room and stopped. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "She…has…escaped! Find…her!" she wheezed and fell to her knees on the floor. Her hair was now a tangled mess thanks to the wind from her sprinting after Tara and drenched with sweat. The Oreo guards helped Vanellope to her kart and together they burst through the lollipop glass doors and into the everlasting daylight of outside.

Tara slowly clambered down the staircases. She turned her head both ways to make sure that no one was watching her. With that, she walked up to the throne and parted the red licorice curtains. Her eyes widened and a smile crept slowly on her face when she found what she was looking for. Tara opened the door and found a white hall with electrical code cords running along the top corners of the ceiling. She went in and closed the steel door behind her.

Tara walked down the long hall with the electric cords buzzing each time code flowed through it. Soon, she came across another door. Although the other one was made of steel, this door was rather peculiar. It was circular and had some type on controller on it as if it acted like a combination lock. Just in front of the door were rails and on one of them was a red licorice rope. Tara opened her hand to reveal a crumpled, dirty, time-worn napkin with some writing on it. She looked down at it and up at the controller on the door. She began to put in the code to open it. The door made a loud clanking noise and opened.

Tara picked up the rope and wrapped it tightly around her waist. After she was finished with the knot, she took a deep sigh. "I'm coming for you, Daddy." she said softly and jumped into the black oblivion of the code room.

* * *

**Uh oh, cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter is so short. I felt that is was best if I ended it there. LOL. Look out for the next update coming in a week or a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Now we can hopefully get to the singing. I guarantee that there will be no more chapters after this. So here we go! Oh, and a shout out to my friend dreamsdocometru on Quotev for making this possible to publish. Now onto the fic. (I suggest that you start playing the song when you get to the sentence where Tara starts to cry.)**

Tara swam through the dark code room. Was it right to even call it a room? It seemed endless and had no ceiling, floor, walls or even gravity! She went past several pink code boxes connected to flashing cords and searched for the right one. One certain code box made her eyes gleam with hope. She shoved aside any code box that hung in her way and grabbed a dark purple code box that had no codes attached to it and sparks flew when it tried to receive code but read nothing. Tara took out the napkin that had the codes on it and unfolded it. More cheat codes were scribbled on it but these were more complex.

Tara read the notes and swam to another box, while taking the unconnected box with her. The code box she swam to had a small picture with captions beside it. "VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ" it read and picture of Vanellope's profile was on the front. Tara looked at the notes closely once again and let go of the unconnected box. She rubbed her hands together and pulled two cords out of Vanellope's box.

Meanwhile, over at the candy cane forest, Vanellope was still searching for Tara with her royal guard. Suddenly, she got a headache. She grunted and put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them. Wynnchel noticed this and came to Vanellope. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine. It's probably just dehydration. Keep searching. We need to find her before the arcade opens." she said calmly.

Tara's hands hurt but it worked. She took the two cords from Vanellope's box and attached them into the other box. The bottom cords attached to the box automatically. The said box began to flash as code streamed into it and the picture and captions on it were now visible. "KING CANDY" was imprinted on it and a picture of an old man with a large bulbous nose and small hair tufts was stamped next to it. Tara took out from one of her pockets a syringe. Inside it had bits of code which she injected inside the code box. A small message window opened and said "Respawn destination point?" She typed in "Diet Cola Mountain." The window then closed with a small _blip!_ She rubbed the top of the box slowly. "Don't worry Daddy. You'll be back soon. Just wait for an hour for the code to calibrate. You'll be back." Tara then took the rope she was tied to and pulled herself out of the code room.

She untied the rope and closed the large door with the controller on it then made her way out to the throne room. She saw a door with a candy heart on it and went into it. The room was pitch black except for the light that came from the throne room. Tara flipped a switch and the room or _garage_ was flooded with light. Tools were spread out on the floor and work benches as if a hurricane had came into the garage. Tara walked up to a single part of the garage where a gleaming low-ride sugar kart sat. She opened one of the doors and sat on the caramel seat. "Sweet ride, dad!" she said approvingly. She pressed a red button and the engine roared to life. Tara switched the gear position and drove into the throne room and out of the castle.

While Tara rode out of the castle, Vanellope and her search party were at the kart bakery about ready to give up. "President Vanellope? Can we go back to the castle? It's useless. The devil dogs can't find any scent and we don't have any trace as to where Tara went." Duncan complained. Vanellope glared at Duncan. Her eyes were red from strain and frustration and her hair was near the edge of coming out of a ponytail. "Don't you go and turn into a baby! We can't quit! We need to keep searching! Tara has the cheat codes and she could do anything she wanted to Sugar Rush! Now quit your whining and keep looking!" she shrieked. Duncan backed away, surprised at her outburst. He turned sadly and joined the rest in looking for Tara.

Tara had arrived at Diet Mountain in no time flat. Unsure of the time, she thought that maybe Turbo had already regenerated and was waiting for her. With this thought, she was anxious about getting inside the mountain. She drove at breakneck speed into the secret entrance and slammed on the brakes as soon as she reached Vanellope's old hide out. She turned off the engine and hopped out of the kart. "Da-ad, I'm here!" she yelled but there was no response. She looked around. "Daddy?"

Once again there was no response. Tara scanned the landscape for her father but he was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he wants to play hide-n'-seek like we used to do in the castle_, she thought. "Okay, daddy. Ready or not, here I come!" she said playfully as she jumped in the kart and started the engine. Tara drove through the entire mountain but still didn't find anything. She even went over the jump but found no trace of Turbo anywhere. She stopped and turned off the engine. _I guess he hasn't regenerated yet. I'll just wait for him, _Tara thought to herself.

Tara went over to the cola pits and looked down at the boiling fizzy soda. Suddenly, a shock of sadness and tragedy ran through her as she remembered seeing her father dying right in front of her eyes. She remembered it as if it were only yesterday. Her dad flew towards her so he could grab her and they would escape. But he stopped, looked at his army being destroyed and was entranced by the light. '_No, Daddy, don't look! Don't go!' _she remembered screaming at her dad. It was useless. He couldn't hear her and he flew straight into the burning lava, immediately vaporized. Tears formed into Tara's mismatched eyes. She also remembered what it felt like being imprisoned in the Fungeon. Being imprisoned, alone, and afraid without a friend in the world. All that she had to keep her company during her stay in the Fungeon was a little teddy bear with a white helmet that had a big red T on it. However, all it really did was bring back the terrible memory of her father's death.

Tara hugged her knees and began to sob. Her heart ached with each thought of her dad. This loneliness had reminded her of a system she came up with in the Fungeon. If she ever felt lonely she would sing a song. She cleared her throat of the giant lump and began to sing.

_So there you were, my dad_

_A monarch, but now you are dead_

_You tore their world apart_

_And everybody lost their head_

_Now I must carry on changing the game for you instead_

'_Cause you are my daddy, Turbo and I am a piece of you_

Tara sighed and let out another tear. "I miss you daddy." Suddenly, happy uneven laughter rang throughout the mountain. Tara looked around in alert and immediately knew who it belonged to. "Daddy?" she asked hopefully. King Candy's voice began to sing along.

_Please do not cry my dear_

_Your daddy is still very here and when I do come back _

_We can respread the random fear_

_Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in cola rain_

'_Cause I am your daddy Turbo, and you are piece of me_

King Candy laughed once more. Tara rejoiced at the sound of her father's voice. "Where are you daddy?" Tara asked. "I'll come, just wait." King Candy's voice replied. Tara decided to have a conversation with her dad in song.

_Remember that one time when you took me to this racing game_

_I got my kart emblem_

_And things were never quite the same, _Turbo chimed in. Then they began to sing together.

_My wild racing went driving the racers all insane _

_'Cause I am your Daddy Turbo and you are a piece of me_

Tara slid off of the mound she was on near the cola pits. "Guess what daddy?" she asked. "What is it, my little girl?"Turbo's voice asked. "I brought you your kart!" she said and presented it. "Ha ha! That's my girl!" Turbo's voice said happily. Tara giggled happily from her father's compliment.  
Turbo began to sing again.

_Oh simple spawn of mine, without you I would be so lost _

_You have stuck by my side_

_No matter what the tragic cost, _Tara sang along. They sang together again.

_My crazed imagined thoughts have given you a new found strength _

_'Cause you are my daughter Tara and I'm respawning here!_

Turbo laughed loudly and maniacally. At first his laugh sounded echoed and faraway but this time it was close and real. Tara felt a strange wind blow and suddenly a wave of red pixels flew past her head. The pixels swirled in a circle in front of the sugar kart. They began to form a shape of someone. There was a flash of white and right in front of Tara, was the candy king occasionally glitching from King Candy to Turbo. Tara's eyes widened in happiness and she ran up to her father. "Daddy! You're alive!" she exclaimed. King Candy looked down at himself and smiled. "I'm back! Back once again!" he said as he felt himself to make sure he was actually there. "May Sugar Rush return to it's natural state, under my control." he raised his fists in victory. He turned to Tara and took her hand. "Come my little abomination, we have work to do. Ha ha ha ha!" he said. Tara laughed and was excited to cause some more mayhem. She sighed and hugged King Candy.

"I missed you daddy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my parody, the only things I seem to do now. Please review and follow for more.**


End file.
